1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a 3-dimensional (3D) model shape transformation method and apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a 3D model shape transformation method and apparatus which can express the appearance and motion of an object having a skeleton structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, 3D models have been generated in such a way as to scan information about the appearance of an object using an active sensor which uses laser light or a pattern of light in order to restore the appearance of the object, or 3D models have been generated in such a way as to restore information about images input by cameras.
However, the models restored using the above-described methods have the problems in that the shapes thereof cannot be transformed, and the appearances thereof are neither natural nor realistic, so that such a model has to be post-processed by specialists such as skilled designers. Further, there is the problem of having to generate a skeleton structure, in which the shape of a restored model can be transformed and in which information about the motion of the restored model can be included, in order to transform the shape of the restored model.
Further, the conventional technology used to generate object models has been used to generate a stick model that only expresses the skeleton of an object, a surface model that expresses the appearance of an object using surface patches, and a volume model that expresses an object using a combination of spheres, cylinders, and ellipses.
The problems of the models that are generated based on such conventional object model generation technology are that a realistic appearance cannot be expressed, that the shape cannot be naturally changed according to the motion of an object and a large amount of calculation time is required to transform the shape, and that a user should manually manipulate the model.
Further, when the appearance is restored using information about the locations of markers attached to a dynamic object, there are problems in that a large amount of markers should be attached to the dynamic object, an expensive motion capture apparatus should be provided, and the markers should be manually detected.